


A Pleasant Day in Desert Bluffs.

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute and adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small problem in Strex Corp is resolved, Kevin and Diego go out to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Day in Desert Bluffs.

Diego was in a good mood for the first time in a long while. After a big pitfall in his finances due to a now fired (quite literally) employee of Strex Corp, Diego finally felt his company was on its feet again. This called for celebration.  
Of course Kevin had a say in how they were to celebrate and of course he said frozen yogurt. After all, they do own an entire chain of frozen yogurt places now thanks for Strex Corp’s advances.  
“This in listeners. Just a little blurb while I wait for some more news… Me and Diego are going out tonight!” The excitable radio host yelped. “It’s going to be casual of course and I’m sure we’re going to just have the time of our- Oh, Vanessa just handed me the traffic, so let’s get onto that then…” He was a reporter of the news, so there was no reason that personal affairs should get in the way of the news. People listened to him to know all the breaking stories of their little desert community after all.  
Diego promised to pick up Kevin after work. Once he was in the luxury vehicle, they drove off to the slightly redder Pink Berry. As soon as the car was parked, the two stepped out and onto the sand covered pavement. “There’s always so much sand here…” Kevin commented, excited for their little celebration.  
“This is a desert after all.” Diego reminded him and walked into the Pink Berry. “Get all you want. After all, whatever I buy just goes back into my pocket.” He reminded and looked to the cashier.  
The poor cashier. He simply grinned and waved. “Welcome to Pink Berry Sir! Have all you like. I heard this was a celebration.”  
Diego sat down with a modest amount of chocolate frozen yogurt. While Kevin had a large heap of vanilla and chocolate with strawberry frozen yogurt topped with a ton and a half of gummy worms. “This is so nice, Diego!” And he mixed up his yogurt into a brown and pink mess of frozen deliciousness and gummy worms before eating away.  
Diego ate slowly, thoughtful of each bite. It looked like he was forming some form of business plan as he ate. Kevin gave a small huff after trying to make several attempts at small talk. To get his attention, he dipped his spoon in his own slurry of yogurt and poked the other man’s nose with the cold sweet dessert.  
Diego smiled as he came out of his business daze, looking to Kevin. “Now, what was that for?” There was a small lift to his voice, almost like laughter.  
“You were ignoring me!” Kevin giggled, “So I had to get your attention somehow.” He nodded and munched on a frozen gummy worm.  
“I was just thinking.” He wiped his nose off before dipping his spoon in his yogurt and doing the same to Kevin.  
A small war broke out of putting little drops of froyo on each other. They laughed and ruined their casual clothing and the poor cashier hid under the counter to avoid being a target for a weapon of spoons and froyo or guns and bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego a version of Desert Bluffs Double Carlos created by the wonderful Nazinurse (videntefernandez on tumblr).


End file.
